Who Would Win: Kenpachi Zaraki Vs Jack Rakan
by draconichero21
Summary: The twentieth installment of my Who Would Win One-shot series. This time it is a true clash of the titans. The Invincible Idiot Jack Rakan takes on Kenpachi Zaraki, the Man Who Cannot Fall. These two behemoths of pure fighting prowess are legendary in their home canon. But between them who is superior? We are asking: WHO WOULD WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!


**(A/N: Draconichero: Whoo boy do we have a wild one for you today. The Real Brick: In all my years of life never have I seen two men so MANLY before…well except perhaps for Kamina. Draconichero: Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division and "The Man Who Cannot Fall". The Real Brick: Jack Rakan! Uh… Draconichero: The biggest idiot in shonen history. Thousand Blades Rakan and "That Damn Guy You Can Stab With Swords All You Like And It Won't Do A Thing Dammit!" The Real Brick: He has many names doesn't he? Draconichero: Yes he does. And today he faces his greatest opponent. The Real Brick: But you can say the same for Kenpachi too can't you? Draconichero: Yes, yes I can. The Real Brick: Well now, as these two titans enter the arena, only one will leave. Draconichero: And we're here to answer the question that, in a battle to the finish WHO WOULD WIIIIIIIN!)**

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Mahou Sensei Negima and its related spin-offs are property of Ken Akametsu

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING RUNDOWN WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ AND ARE UP TO DATE WITH BLEACH AND/OR MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fighters<strong>

**Fighter A**

When he first came to the Soul Society, Kenpachi Zaraki had no name. He was simply a nameless punk kid from the Rukongai district Zaraki. In Zaraki, the nameless boy had to fend for himself. It was kill or be killed. This would eventually lead him to be found by the then First Kenpachi Yachiru Unohana later to become Retsu Unohana captain of Division 4. Despite this, the nameless boy did not join the Gotei 13 until at least half a century to a millennium later. He presumably stayed in Zaraki fighting people and learning the way of the sword, though not really. We'll get to that.

After finding a little girl in another district called Kusajishi, the nameless boy—now a man—took the name Zaraki no Kenpachi and named the girl Yachiru after the only woman he ever respected. After that he made it to the Seireitei where he joined the Gotei 13. Kenpachi was so strong and so talented a warrior that the head captain decided that Kenpachi skip the academy, but this was mostly due to fear of Kenpachi's brute strength. Kenpachi joined as just an unseated member until he challenged his captain to a one on one matchup for captaincy of the division. In the presence of over 200 squad members, Kenpachi defeated his predecessor of the title with a single strike.

Since then Kenpachi has had only so many noteworthy battles in the Bleach continuity. His first fight was against Ichigo where the two barely were standing and despite it clearly being a draw to the viewer, Kenpachi considers it his loss. Kenpachi's second fight was against Nnoitora Gilga the 5th Espada with the so-called toughest hierro—basically iron skin—in the entire group. Kenpachi only barely managed to beat Nnoitora, but his victory made him stronger as Kenpachi admitted that he'd been out of practice. Together with the aid of Byakuya Kuchiki the two defeated the Zero Espada, Yammy Rialgo, but according to Kenpachi the fight was boring and he and Byakuya spent more time fighting each other than Yammy.

Kenpachi's only other fights have been against one of the fullbringers, Unohana in order to get stronger—again we'll get to that—and a quincy named Gremmy.

The reason Kenpachi is so mighty is—according to Unohana—Kenpachi placed a mental block on himself when he managed to critically injure her during their fight because he had finally found an opponent worthy of his talents and didn't want the fight to end or his opponent to die. Supposedly his muscle memory locked up and he subconsciously sealed much of his reiatsu and for many years, Kenpachi could not reach his full potential. After defeating Unohana, Kenpachi was able to finally unlock the power of his Zanpakuto, Nozarashi.

Originally Kenpachi believed his Zanpakuto to be merely a tool for his use. Considering he presumably stole the weapon from a dead Soul Reaper after defeating them before bonding with it, this is understandable. Despite having a Shikai and using its power, it's also well known that Kenpachi doesn't like to use techniques taught to him by other people. This, and because his fights would end too quickly are why he doesn't regularly utilize kendo. Of course, he wasn't taught much. As we said, the Gotei was scared of him and right they should.

In order to make his fights last even longer, Kenpachi wears an eyepatch that sucks up his own reiatsu, basically cutting his spiritual pressure at least by half if not more so. When he takes it off, he is able to demolish an entire building to rubble with—as the wiki describes it—a mere flick of his wrist. Kenpachi is very powerful. He is so far shown to be unparalleled when it comes to physical might. While in the world of the living—where Kenpachi has only 20% power to start off—with his eyepatch on, Kenpachi was able to slice through a man who was blatantly ripping off the Incredible Hulk with ease. Then, later, in his battle with Gremmy, with his eyepatch on, one-handed, Kenpachi was able to destroy a meteor with the strength granted to him by Nozarashi. He even survived the vacuum of space. No. Seriously.

While Kenpachi prefers to go in swinging, he's not as idiotic and barbaric as he appears. He is a highly perceptive combatant, able to fight with all of his senses, save touch, robbed from him and win. He also has amazing fighting instinct, keeping up with his opponents and dodging their attacks as though he had clairvoyance, but at the same time, he's not above getting cut to ensure a counterattack as shown when Ichigo cut him right across the nose during their fight.

Kenpachi is more than a man. He is a warrior of unparalleled ability. There is a reason they call him "The Man Who Cannot Fall"

_Kenpachi: It's been a long time since I felt such…elation. Against you, I feel like I could fight with no restraints at all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fighter B<strong>

Jacobus Rakan was born a slave in the magic world, forced to fight for his life in a gladiatorial arena in order to live. He managed to survive, learning everything he could on the battlefield and growing up in captivity to become a gladiatorial hero. Because of his amazing skills he eventually gained the wealth and power—both physical and political—to buy his own freedom. He was then later contracted as a mercenary to fight and kill Nagi Springfield the famed "Thousand Master" and his allies. While Rakan had little trouble dispatching Nagi's allies—through various methods—Nagi was a different story. Rakan fought Nagi to a standstill for thirteen hours straight and befriended his target, joining his side and becoming a rebel that changed the magic world forever.

Thanks to Nagi, Rakan has a pactio called "The Hero of A Thousand Faces". The artifact from the contract allows Rakan to summon any weapon of his design. Things are limited only by his imagination. From warship destroying swords the size of skyscrapers to gauntlets letting him battering ram someone's face Bruce Lee One Inch Punch style, Rakan has an entire armory at his disposal at all times.

But of course Rakan's arsenal isn't limited to just swords and weaponry. He is a master hand-to-hand combatant, feeling more confident in his own two fists than he is with any weapon. He also has a variety of Ki attacks including the Rakan Impact and Negi Fever. Rakan is also able to copy moves he has seen after having only seen them once due to—in his own words—because he has no weaknesses.

Although Rakan acts like an absolute and total moron, he's nowhere near as dumb as he behaves. He has mastered both swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. He is well-trained thanks to his 40 plus years of fighting other gladiators, mercenary work and war experience. His only defeat in all of Negima was due to him being erased from existence. Yes, the only way Rakan could be defeated was due to reality warping and that didn't stop him in the long run.

He even had his best attack turned against him along with some of Negi's best abilities and Rakan walked it off, pissing blood out of his nasal cavities like it was nothing shouting "Brilliant!" In truth, he only had enough strength to just fisticuffs Negi to a standstill, but it's unclear how long the match went on for and it's clear Rakan even with his own might turned against him, will not go down.

Thanks to his swords and instant movement, Rakan can sword surf, run and leap at Mach 3.2 speeds and his reflexes are sharp enough to counter lightning before it strikes. He can even punch living lightning. Why? Fighting spirit! Hell, with that same excuse, Rakan blew up an entire barrier dimension and apparently that sort of broke the laws of magic to do so. Yes, Rakan disobeyed the laws of reality and things worked. He's just that awesome.

Despite his goofy demeanor, Rakan is a serious fighter when push comes to shove. He's also a brilliant tactician because, once again, Rakan has no weaknesses. His words, not mine. He also surrounds himself with a wall of Ki making most attacks against him pretty much pointless. There's a reason one of his nicknames is "That Damn Guy You Can Stab With Swords All You Like And It Won't Do A Thing Dammit!"

_Rakan: If you wanted a contest of strength, all you had to do was ask!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Setup<strong>

Zaraki Kenpachi was in a bad mood. Why? Well, Yamamoto had punished him by banishing him to the world of the living temporarily. He wanted Kenpachi to understand that he couldn't use an entire acre of the Seireitei as his own personal playground and think he wouldn't suffer any consequences. Kenpachi had no gigai, no money and apparently this wasn't even Karakura Town so he couldn't go ask Ichigo for a friendly spar.

Sword in hand, resting it along his shoulders, Kenpachi looked for something to do. A hollow attack would be pretty nice about now. Maybe he should call out a menos by powering up his spiritual pressure. Nah, too much work, not enough reward.

As the Soul Reaper Captain meandered on through the sands of who knew where, he happened to come upon an oasis of some variety, surrounded by ruins. He saw a man with dark skin and blond hair, and lots of muscle mass, staring at a tree. He was examining it as though it were a painting needing to be critiqued. Then with the flat of his hand, the man struck the large tree and the entire plant exploded into splinters so tiny they were more like sawdust than actual pieces of wood.

Kenpachi grinned. Someone in this world looked like he could show him a good time. Kenpachi knew effort when he saw it. That was the kind of lazy slap he could use to backhand one of his men for incompetence. Excited at the prospect of battle, Kenpachi leapt onto the scene.

"Hey!" he shouted. "You there!" Kenpachi had forgotten, of course, that not all people could see, let alone touch him, in soul form, but he was bored dammit!

Thankfully the man he was calling out to could see him plain as day. "Hmm, well who are you for a rather oddly dressed pirate," the dark skinned man responded, noting Kenpachi's eyepatch.

"Pirate?" Kenpachi asked rhetorically and laughed. "I'm not a pirate. I'm a Soul Reaper. I'm the Captain of the Eleventh Division, Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Captain, huh? What does a military man want with me?"

With a devilish grin, Kenpachi asked, "What's your name?"

"Me? Last I checked the name in my underwear it said Jack Rakan."

Kenpachi laughed heartily. "Oh, I like you. How's about you show me what you can do?" Kenpachi brandished his sword. "I'm bored and really itching for a good fight. I'm hoping you'll at least last a whole ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? You got any idea who you're talking to? I've fought people to a standstill for more than half a day. I'm not called the Thousand Blades for nothing, but I'm guessing you ain't from around these parts."

"Titles are cheap, just draw a sword."

"Well if you insist. Guess it couldn't hurt to unwind a little. Truth be told, I'm probably just as bored as you are." Using his pactio, Rakan created a long sword to match the length and curvature of Kenpachi's. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle<strong>

Charging at each other, Kenpachi and Rakan clashed blades, their muscles tensed up to try and push each other back. Kenpachi was smiling like an axe murderer, while Rakan had a goofy grin. Both then began swinging wildly at the other, parrying every shot. The force of their strikes was so immense that they were creating shockwaves around the area, demolishing the nearby ruins and tearing up the water in the pond, or maybe it was a lake. Didn't matter.

During the rapid fire swings, Rakan noticed an opening in Kenpachi's defenses and took it, punching the squad captain clean in the chest, sending him flying into the forest. Kenpachi came rushing out of the trees, knocking most of them over and came down on Rakan's head with his sword. Rakan blocked with the same goofy grin.

"Heh, pretty good. You got a lot of strength in ya. But," Rakan steeled himself into the ground and then pivoted away from Kenpachi. He then pivoted towards Kenpachi with a rising uppercut, nailing him in the jaw. "I'm still stronger." Rakan then swung down at Kenpachi with his sword, but it broke on Kenpachi's skin. "Eh?"

He was then nicked down along his shoulder by Kenpachi's blade. "What was that about you being stronger? Come on, if you treat me like an idiot, you're gonna die."

"Is that so? All right then. TAKE THIS!" Charging his fist with ki, Rakan punched Kenpachi hard in the chest. "Rakan for the hell of it Right hand Punch!" Kenpachi went flying along the horizon as Rakan gave chase, running at speeds fast enough to keep up with his flying target.

However, Kenpachi was ready for him when Rakan reached the forest and cut down a tree so that it would fall on Rakan. The gladiatorial champion grabbed the trunk and used it to bash Kenpachi over the head, but it just splintered on his hair. Kenpachi then charged wildly swinging his sword again. Rakan did his best to dodge, but his enemy was coming in with such ferocity. His movements were approaching supersonic speeds. And, also, the shockwaves produced by Kenpachi's swings were also leaving behind prickling marks along Rakan's skin. _It's like he's using his body's internal energy to increase the range and destructivity of his sword swings. Not bad. _

Rakan punched Kenpachi in the face, but Kenpachi dodged to the side and stabbed his sword towards Rakan's forehead. Rakan ducked under the attack and kicked Kenpachi in the chest. It only proved to send Rakan bouncing off the strong captain. He had done little more than use Kenpachi as a rigid springboard.

Before he could recover from his aerial somersault, Kenpachi was already on him grabbing his face and shoving it into the dirt. Rakan rolled to the side as Kenpachi's sword came down and then grabbed Kenpachi by the arm, throwing him through several trees. Rakan leapt high into the air and made a big sword throwing it towards the ground at the speed of sound. He then made a bunch more tinier swords and began launching them rapid fire at the ground. Rakan then let himself finally drop to the ground.

"There, how do you like that?" Kenpachi's elated laughter was his answer. "No way," Rakan said with an impressed smile.

Kenpachi wasn't even so much as scratched by Rakan's attacks. "I've had mosquito bites worse than that. Your swords can't cut me. See I'm composed of pure spirit energy and my spiritual pressure pushes away weaker attacks. I thought you'd last ten minutes, but it looks like I over estimated you." Kenpachi rushed forward, crouching and swinging his sword from above. "Too bad."

He was surprised when Rakan caught his arm before he had even managed to reach his skin. The resulting pressure wave ripped up the ground behind and over Rakan's shoulder. "Over already? Nah it's too soon to call it quits. Truth be told, I haven't been giving things my all. Thanks for letting me know you can take it." Reeling his arm back, Rakan struck Kenpachi in the face so hard that if Kenpachi was just a normal human his skull would have been shattered. Kenpachi went staggering back. His sword arm became dislocated at the shoulder in the process.

Kenpachi swirled his tongue inside his mouth and then spat out a tooth. "Well now, not bad."

"You're in an awfully good condition for someone whose sword arm is busted," Rakan said.

"Busted? HAH! I've seen a subordinate of mine shrug off worse injuries than this. Just gimme a minute." With a loud scream and a muscle flex, Kenpachi relocated his dislocated shoulder. "There, that should do it." He swung at the ground to make sure. All the vegetation went flying in a multitude of directions. "Yup, good as new."

_Damn, scary, _Rakan thought to himself. "You done?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi then felt Rakan deliver a heavy elbow smash to his ribs sending him clear out of the forest.

"Good."

Kenpachi tumbled along the sand, finding himself now on a shoreline. About a mile away a city was visible up beyond a cliff. Rakan came strolling out of the forest to meet Kenpachi who didn't seem even the least bit fazed by the last attack.

Their gazes met and lightning sturck between them as Kenpachi rushed at Rakan with a joyful scream. His sword came swinging down at the legendary hero, but he was blocked by a particularly large long sword. Rakan then spun like a cyclone intending to deal multiple lacerations to Kenpachi's body. However, his Zanpakuto was able to take every shot and the little nicks that hit his shoulder were negligible, doing little more than tearing his haori.

Kenpachi leapt high into the air and came screaming down on top of Rakan with glee. Rakan jumped out of the way. He fired a Ki blast off of his fist and it sent Kenpachi into the water. Kenpachi came rising out of a shoreline wave and then leapt at Rakan again. Rakan began throwing a multitude of swords at Kenpachi, but the psychotic squad captain dodged and slashed apart each sword before he reached Rakan while his hands were behind his back. Kenpachi then created a laceration onto Rakan's chest, cutting deep into the skin. He then spun clockwise intending to cut of Rakan's head, but Rakan already had a sword prepared. It broke and Rakan was forced to leap back quite a distance. Kenpachi had cut him in the cheek.

_Damn, he's good. _Rakan thought as Kenpachi gave him no rest, charging again. _Not used to seeing my own blood anymore. _Rakan dodged Kenpachi's brutish assault as he demolished the cliff behind them. _He's definitely the Berserker type. He has no consideration for his form or his stance. He just swings wildly. _Rakan smirked. _Heh, my kinda guy. Still…_

Rakan flexed his muscles tightly as Kenpachi came in and delivered a fearsome blow to the captain's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then spun Kenpachi around and around before tossing him into the ocean. He then leapt into the air, made a bunch of different swords bigger than Kenpachi and began sending them careening into the water at Mach 2 speeds. The splashes created were immense and the shallow water wasn't deep enough for the blades to sink into the water. Blood floated on the surface.

_Uh oh, hope I didn't kill him._

Of course, if that was enough to take Kenpachi down, he wouldn't be known as "The Man Who Cannot Fall". Kenpachi came leaping out of the sea was carrying one of Rakan's blade in his off hand. He swung at Rakan with it. Rakan flexed his muscles and the wall of ki surrounding his body and let the sword break against his skin. He then rushed at Kenpachi and tackled him, knocking both of them into the water. However, the force of the impact was so massive that it knocked all of the water away from them, giving both fighters a reprieve on the sea floor, fighting at close combat. Kenpachi's Zanpakuto met a pair of short broad swords Rakan was using to combat his furious, fast strikes.

Kenpachi was laughing. "THIS! IS! SO! MUCH! FUN!"

He leapt forward and headbutt Rakan in the stomach, sending the man flying. Rakan somersaulted backwards through the air and then used instant movement to return to shore. Kenpachi reached the shore line. Both of them were a little out of breath.

Kenpachi laughed. "Hey! Wanna give me like five minutes?"

"What for?" Rakan asked.

"I'm not fighting with my real strength. Here in the world of the living my strength is diminished to twenty percent it's maximum power. I just gotta contact the boys in the lab, get my limiter lifted and we can have some real fun."

"So you're saying you'll get five times stronger?"

"Yeah. Unless of course you're saying you can't han—"

"Bring it!" Rakan said with an elated grin. "I love a challenge."

Kenpachi laughed. "Just make sure you don't regret this."

The match was suspended as Rakan waited for Kenpachi to be ready. In the meantime, he took some time to put some bandages over his bleeding wounds. _Five times stronger, huh? _Rakan thought to himself. _Guy's strong enough as it is. I may actually have to take this fight ultra-seriously. He's in a completely different league in terms of strength from good ol' Negi. Nevertheless, I got a reputation to keep._

Five minutes passed and Rakan and Kenpachi stood squared away ready to continue.

"You ready?" Rakan asked Kenpachi.

"Just as soon as you say you are."

"All right then," Rakan chuckled, "Time in!" He leapt forward, unarmed, turning his body and preparing to hit Kenpachi right in the face.

However as he came in, Kenpachi grinned and shouted, "GENTEI KAIJO!"

Rakan's fist impacted on Kenpachi's face like it was a plastic fork hitting a brick wall. Kenpachi didn't even flinch. Kenpachi then swung down, cutting right through Rakan's bandages and creating a deep wound on Rakan's body. He then proceeded to use similar strikes and attacked Rakan a multitude of times, managing to cut into Rakan's skin with ease, creating wound after wound after wound after wound.

Kenpachi stopped. "What's the matter? I thought you said you could handle it."

Rakan laughed. "Oh man you really are gonna make me do it. Alright. Fine. Here we go." With a loud battle cry, Rakan made the entire shoreline crater around him as his power skyrocketed. The headband tied around his head was flapping in the breeze. Rakan's grin had disappeared. He _had_ to take this fight seriously. If he wanted to win then this was his only option. No more games, no more jokes. He was in it to win it.

"So that's your real strength huh?" Kenpachi asked. "Impressive."

"I don't recall saying I was fighting at a hundred percent. But then again, neither are you."

"Oh? You can tell?"

"I've been observing it the whole fight long. Every time I punched you in the face, there was something off about the flow of energy through your eyepatch. Tell me, what do you have hiding behind it?"

Kenpachi laughed. "What this old thing? It's a little something the boys in the lab cooked up for me. See, I'm too strong for anyone in the Soul Society to fight me on an even level, so I wear this eyepatch to seal the majority of my spiritual energy."

"Take it off," Rakan said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"I said take it off. You don't need it."

"Says the guy whose chest looks like it went through a meat grinder," Kenpachi joked.

"I've had worse," Rakan said completely seriously. "Trust me, Kenpachi, if you want to actually beat me, you're gonna have to give it your all. I got crap in my arsenal that'd take your head off in two seconds the way you are now."

"Oh yeah. Why don't you show me? I'm not convinced."

"Suit yourself," Rakan said, frowning slightly. He tensed up his whole body and then stood in a spread eagle position. "NEGI FEVER!" A blast of energy came blasting out of Rakan's whole body. It hit Kenpachi dead-on. The strongest swordsman in the soul society was now bleeding both from his head and and from his torso.

Kenpachi laughed. "So what was that just now?"

"That," Rakan smirked, "Was just a little taste of my real strength."

"Just a taste huh? All right," Kenpachi said and went for his eyepatch, "In that case." Kenpachi tore off his eyepatch and flung it aside.

Instantly the ground around him went blasting in a multitude of directions, the cliff nearby completely collapsed and with a flick of his wrist to swing his sword out, Kenpachi managed to cut off the top half of several of the skyscrapers out in the city.

"This is no longer a spar. This is a fight to the finish," Kenpachi said seriously. "You went through the trouble of making me use one hundred percent of my spiritual energy. So don't hold back and let's make this a fight to remember for both of us."

Rakan smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>The Winnah<strong>

Rakan and Kenpachi looked at each other for a moment before each let out a furious battle cry. They then charged at each other. Kenpachi rushed in swinging up towards Rakan's neck. Rakan came in swinging his fist down at Kenpachi's face. Both attacks were negated by the other's defense as an explosion of residual energy pierced upwards towards the clouds. In the next instant it was if both fighters had disappeared, running and attacking each other, striking and parrying without inflicting a single injury to their opponent. Rakan's steel-like body and fearsome blows were enough to keep Kenpachi at bay and Kenpachi's thick reiatsu made it difficult for Rakan to get inside Kenpachi's defenses.

The two of them tore up the landscape, creating shockwaves, sonic booms and loud thunderclaps. The people in the nearby city was starting to wonder what the hell was going on when they saw Kenpachi go soaring overhead and Rakan use a six-story sword to plow him through a two-story building. Kenpachi came running up the length of the broken blade and swung at Rakan's torso only for Rakan to dodge. Kenpachi spun and tried to slash Rakan, but he missed as Rakan was now on the ground in the crowd and aiming up.

"Rakan IMPACT!" The conical, spirally charged energy went blasting up at Kenpachi, but missed. Kenpachi came bursting through the half of the building Rakan hadn't destroyed with his giant ass sword only for Rakan to fire several swords at him at Mach 3.2. Each one lacerated Kenpachi along the arms or stuck into his chest like a needle. Kenpachi continued to come at Rakan unfettered by the sudden assault to his ribcage.

Rakan then created another sword to block Kenpachi's attack, but it once again broke. However, the half-second it took to transfer the energy of Kenpachi's swing through the sword gave Rakan the time he needed to escape up the stairs of the city. Kenpachi chased after him, mad that Rakan was running away, but Rakan just didn't want the civilians caught up in it.

"Rakan Banretsuken!" Rakan punched wildly and rapidly, smacking Kenpachi ten thousand times, more than half of them pushing the swords lodged in his body deeper into the man's torso and legs.

"You really think that's enough to stop me?" Kenpachi shouted and charged at Rakan.

"Nah," Rakan said. "RAKAN IMPACT!" He fired the attack straight up, hitting Kenpachi just outside point-blank range.

Kenpachi didn't charge through the smoke created by Rakan's attack and Rakan stood to catch his breath. _Did that finish it?_

Much to Rakan's disbelief, Kenpachi was still in one piece. The swords inside his body were gone, but Kenpachi was looking like he was overdrawn at the blood bank. However, he wasn't unconscious or even the least bit concerned about blood loss. He was more concerned about how the fight was going.

_Damn, he's good, really good. _Kenpachi touched a bleeding wound on his neck. _At this rate I really might lose. Maybe I'll die. That would certainly suck. Guess I got no choice. Time to bust out some Kendo. _Kenpachi dropped to the ground and attacked with both of his hands on his blade, charging at Rakan, taking careful aim for his arm, using a sweeping motion. Rakan barely had the time to dodge, but the residual shockwave wound up destroying the building in front of Kenpachi.

_Oh crap, this guy's no joke. _Rakan thought to himself. _Gonna have to lure him to the stadium, can't afford to let the citizens to get caught up in this. _Rakan pulled out another giant sword the size of a battleship and threw it into the air before leaping on top of it, surfing on it towards his target. Kenpachi leapt up onto the giant sword and began fighting Rakan on top of his own sword. Rakan could only move only so much and Kenpachi knew it. He made concentrated thrusts and took careful aim to try and aim for holes in Rakan's defenses.

"Rakan Impact!" Rakan tried to blast Kenpachi off of his sword, but Kenpachi ate the blast like a tic tac and then swung down with both arms on Rakan's body, splitting open a deep gash onto his chest. Kenpachi then kicked Rakan off his sword as Rakan went tumbling towards the ground and the sword impacted on the wall of the stadium. Rakan managed to make a three-point landing as Kenpachi dropped to the ground, destroying the terrain as he landed.

"So what's the deal? Why'd you drag me all the way out here?"

"Don't want them innocent folk getting hurt," Rakan said. "Stadium's closed for today, but the barrier's always up. Follow me inside. We'll finish it in there." Rakan then dashed into the stadium's entrance as Kenpachi followed. In an empty coliseum, Rakan intended to finish this fight. Standing at one end of the coliseum he saw Kenpachi enter from the other.

"Rakan Banretsuken!" Rakan shouted, unleashing his ten thousand fists.

Kenpachi charged through it and attacked Rakan dead on once more, but Rakan leapt over him and threw a multitude of swords, sticking a bunch of them into Kenpachi's back. Kenpachi started digging the swords out of his back and throwing them AT Rakan.

"Rakan Impact!" Rakan disintegrated all of his own swords and damaged Kenpachi further.

Kenpachi grit his teeth. "All right, tough guy. You're gonna make me play my final trump card. I didn't want to have to do this cause I was damn sure the fight would end, but now I don't care! I'VE HAD MY FUN! I WANT TO WIN! DRINK, NOZARASHI!" Kenpachi shouted with glee as his rusted out sword turned into a battle axe the size of his body. "Hit me with your best shot."

Rakan leapt into the air and began throwing a bunch of large swords at Kenpachi, each reaching Mach 3.2 speeds. He threw everything he could at Kenpachi including the kitchen sink, but Kenpachi's Nozarashi blocked all of the weapons Rakan could throw at him.

Rakan then pulled out a powerful monstrosity of a gauntlet. "Imperial Type Ninety-Seven Battering Ram!" The large arm armor was bigger than Rakan's body, bigger than Nozarashi. He dropped to the ground and charged at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi charged at Rakan. Using instant movement, Rakan dodged out the way and spun, slamming Kenpachi along the walls of the stadium. Kenpachi came off the attack and jumped into the air, both hands on Nozarashi. Rakan, however, jumped higher and smashed Kenpachi into the ground by punching his face. Kenpachi bounced off the ground and Rakan then piledrived his fist into Kenpachi's chest, planting him into the wrecked stadium. He then activated the piston of his battering ram and pounded Kenpachi right in the stomach. The entire stadium went up in a flurry of dust and smoke. Rakan pulled his arm back to use the battering ram again, but as he did the whole weapon was sliced apart as Kenpachi kicked the massive man off of Rakan and then took out Rakan's right arm, sending the disembodied appendage along the stadium floor.

"Oops, didn't mean to do that," Kenpachi chuckled. "You wanna get that patched up?"

"One arm is all I need to finish this," Rakan said, clenching his left fist.

Kenpachi laughed. "Well okay then! Here I come!" Kenpachi charged at top speed, both hands on Nozarashi. Rakan tightened his left fist as much as he could, concentrating every last ounce of energy he could as he ran towards Kenpachi.

"Point blank," Rakan spoke.

"RYODAN!" Kenpachi shouted, swinging down his battle axe with all of his might.

"FULL THROTTLE," Rakan swung his fist forward. "RAKAN IMPACT!"

Both Kenpachi's swing and Rakan's attack collided simultaneously. The resulting explosion was so massive that it not only broke the magic barrier that was supposed to protect spectators from powerful magic attacks, but it also engulfed the entire coliseum, destroying it utterly.

As the smoke cleared, it was clear to see what had occurred. Kenpachi had had the entire top half of his shihakusho blown clear away and he was drowning in a pool of his own blood. It was so much blood that it was as though Kenpachi had red skin. Nozarashi was planted firmly into the ground. A full swing had occurred.

Kenpachi was still conscious. He looked up at Rakan. The man was burned from head to toe by Kenpachi's spiritual power. His fist was still extended. It was clear that the impact had pushed Kenpachi back a few inches right after he finished swinging. There was a really nasty gash in Rakan's chest, cutting deep. How the man was still standing was anyone's guess.

"You still alive?" Rakan asked.

"Yeah," Kenpachi answered.

"You wanna keep going?" Rakan asked.

"Yeah," Kenpachi got out. But as he tried to raise his arms he hadn't the strength to lift Nozarashi. He stepped forward, raised a fist, swung, and missed Rakan by a good foot and a half. He fell forward and collapsed at Rakan's feet, unconscious.

Rakan's legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. The blood shot out of his wound and missing arm. He panted rapidly. "Dammit, Kenpachi. You are one scary guy. Let's fight again sometimes, but first," Rakan lay onto his back, "I think I'm gonna need a few weeks."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: If the Kenpachi base was broken already then it's damn shattered now. This fight was incredibly close. Based on their own individual feats, both Kenpachi and Rakan are of comparable fighting strength and durability. Kenpachi even has centuries of experience over Rakan. However, it's Rakan's Speed, Versatility and Ranged capabilities that ultimately won him the day. Rakan is capable of speeds, without even trying, approaching Mach 3.2. He can even throw his own weapons this fast. His Rakan Impact at Point Blank is more than capable of creating a massive explosion even larger than the meteorite Kenpachi destroyed. And even then Negi Fever produced a similar explosion of smaller magnitude. And that's assuming Kenpachi was never disarmed during the battle. If it ultimately came down to hand to hand, there's no question that Rakan would have the fight case-closed in the bag. Also, while Rakan may act like a huge moron, it's just that: acting. He's a lot more intelligent than he looks. Someone like Kenpachi who doesn't plan or strategize at all, relying on mere fighting intuition at best, would become very predictable to a hardened warrior like Rakan. And while the reverse might be said since Kenpachi has at least 18 times Rakan's battle experience, Rakan can switch up his fighting style to give him a better edge and keep himself at a distance to plan around Kenpachi if he felt it necessary in order to win. Kenpachi got Rakan Rolled! The winner is Jack Rakan!)**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN!<strong>

"On my pride as a Quincy, I swear to defeat you!"

"Sigh, Old Raven's getting too old for these kinds of things."


End file.
